Death Note: Dream
by Detective Narricks
Summary: What if Light wasn't Kira, but had dreamt it all?
1. Rebirth

I don't own Death Note.

**

* * *

**

**Rebirth**

__

**"Ryuk. Write there names in your notebook," Light said. he was on the ground, bleeding from bullet wounds. "No!" Various people said, pulling out guns. "Theirs no point in that. If that shinigami would've written our names because he was asked to..." Near said. "Then Kira, Light Yagami, could've done that from the beginning. Which means Ryuk won't do it." Light looked worried. "P-Please, Ryuk. Your the only one who can help me now. Please write their names!!" Ryuk looked at him, smiling. **

__

**"Okay, i'll write." Ryuk said, pulling out an odd looking Pencil. "What!" Some guy said. Light smiled. Near just stared. "STOP HIM!" Someone said. People started shooting Ryuk, but the bullets went through him. "I'm a shinigami, so that won't work," Ryuk said, still smiling. Light started laughing. "Thats right, Near, you should've killed me sooner. Now its too late! YOUR GOING TO DIE!!" Ryuk didn't even look up. "No, Light. YOUR going to die." Ryuk said. Light looked surprised. "Ryuk, you, FOOL!" Light said. "STOP IT!" He got up and jumped at Ryuk, going through him. "Its your loss. I was expecting to see how you'd get through all of this, but you leaned on me. your finished. We really killed our boredum for a while. I enjoyed it," Ryuk said."I don't want to die!" Light said, now hysterical. "To bad, Light. You have 40 seconds before your heart attack. I told you that I would be the noe to write your name when you die. Thats the deal between the Shinigami and the human. It would be annoying to wait for you to die in jail, so you die here. Now say good-bye!" ****Ryuk said. The heart attack happened a few seconds later, and light was dead.**

Then Light woke up, sweating. He looked around, to find that he was in his room. it was 1:00, Monday morning. _Was that all just, a dream? _Light thought. He decided to go back to sleep.

**-Sometime later, at school-**

Light stared out the window. He was trying to remember the dream that had woke him up last night, but he only remembered that there was a demon of somesort. This demon had killed him without a second thought. He couldn't remember much else besides that.

-**After** **School-**

Light went home, and studied. Besides the dream, nothing interesting happened today. He turned on the news, for no apparent reason but boredom. The words at the bottom of the screen said 'Shinjuku killer holds 7 children hostage.' "The killer who indiscriminately killed 6 people yesterday in Shinjuku is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and 7 children as hostages. The police suspect Otoharda Kurou, 42, unemployed. Last night, Otaharda was..." The reporter said. Light kept watching, because it was interesting...sort of. Light was about to change the channel when... "Oh! The hostages are coming out!" Light looked suprised. "Seems like everyone is fine. And now, the police are storming the school! Have they made the arrest!?" Light was still watching. "Oh! they're coming back out. I don't see the suspect. Whats going on?" Light was confused. _Were'd the suspect go? _He thought. "We just got word that the suspect has died!" "WHAT!" Light yelled in surprise. "They are saying the suspect is dead!" _Dead!? _Light thought, very surprised. "The polic are saying they did not fire any shots. Could it be suicide? According to the hostages, the victim just collapsed. _Whats going on?_ Light thought.

**-5 days later, Someone-**

Someone looked at a notebook. They laughed at the names.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," A slightly demented voice said. The somebody instinctively turned to face the owner of the voice, and screamed, falling out of their chair. "Suprised? I'm the owner of that Death Note, Ryuk. I'm a Shinigami." The demonic being said. Ryuk was about human size, and ugly. Very demon-like. "Seems you've figured out thats not an ordinary notebook." The Somebody calmed down, and stood up. 'Shinigami, huh? Sorry, you startled me, Ryuk. I've been expecting you. Are you here for my soul?" Someone asked. "Huh? Is that some human fantasy? I'm not going to do anything to you." Ryuk said, smiling. "Once the Death Note lands in the human world, it belong to that world. Its yours." "Mine, huh?" Someone said. "You've written alot of names. I've heard stories of Death Notes being dropped, but your the first to do so much in only 5 days." Ryuk said, reading the Death Note. "But why not write the cause of death?" Someone smiled. "If you don't write the cause of death, they just die of heart attacks. And thats the best thing about the Death Note, Ryuk." "It is?"

Ryuk was confused. "People will realize that these deaths arn't coincidences. Everyone will figure out that someone is passing rightious justice on criminals. I will create a new world, completely empty of criminals. And I will become the God of the New World!"

**-Another Country, the Interpol Emergency council-**

"52 have died this week, all from heart attacks. All were wanted or already imprisoned criminals. We should assume that there are many unconfirmed deaths. That would mean at least 100 are..."

**-Elsewhere-**

"Well, I guess I won't be able to keep from helping in this case."


	2. L

**Author Notes:** I have returned! Okay, I know its been awile, but I had the worst writers block in existence. Seriously. It destroyed three computers and was working on its fourth before I finally stopped it. Luckly, their sacrifices wern't in vain, as I suddenly decided how to right this chapter! So, now that that's over with, you may now start reading this chapter!

L sat in his Hotel room, carefully going over everything in his head. Earlier that week, he had contacted Interpol, and was currently working with the police in the area. He had also discovered that Kira happened to be in in the kanto region of Japan, thanks to Lind L. Taylor, a criminal who had been on death row. It was very easy to exploit the fact that very few people knew that he even existed, giving him the perfect person to use as a proxy against Kira. _That didn't end the way I expected, though. i didn't expect Kira to actually be in Kanto. However, what I expected doesn't matter . Kira's in Kanto. It would be very interesting if Kira was in this city, but that would probably be too easy._

**Somewhere in Kanto**

Unknown to L, Kira was, in fact, in the same city. Kira was at home, writing names in the Death Note. Thousands of criminals were killed, and they didn't feel like stopping. "So, Ryuk. Is it possible to use the Death Note to kill a shinigami?" Ryuk smiled and looked at Kira, very interested. _"Maybe, maybe not. What do you think?"_ "It probably won't work. It was your Notebook, afterall."

**Wherever Light happened to be at this time**

Light was walking home for school. Everyone at school had been talking about either L or Kira. Some people even said Kira was doing the right thing by killing all the criminals. _That's ridiculous. I mean, I agree there shouldn't be any criminals, but killing them is not the right thing to do! Who could possibly think that would be a good idea?_ he thought.

**Somewhere near light**

A man was following Light. This man's boss had been called by L, and he and his coworkers, 12 of them, were in Japan, following the relatives of Police officers. Light Yagami was very suspicious, mostly due to his high intellect. Otherwise, he couldn't see any reason to suspect him.

The man's name was Ray Penber, and he worked for the FBI.

(Hooray! I finally got this chapter done! And Raye Penber has been introduced! Well, let's hope it doesn't take me another 2 years to write the third chapter!)


End file.
